Alyssa Lies
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: Harry Potter's daughter Lily, meets a young girl named Alyssa.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter! Or the song 'Alyssa Lies'. It's somewhat AU, I think Draco could originally be a good person, so let's say Lucius and Narcissa adopted a small gil when Draco left the Manor. The lyrics to the song 'Alyssa Lies by John Michael Carroll are in italics.

* * *

One bright sunny day at Central Primary school, Lily Potter noticed a new comer who looked scared. For her, and Lily's benifit, she approached her.

"Hi, I'm Lily," the redhead said boldly.

The smaller girl looked intimidated said, "I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Malfoy," Alyssa said with a small grin showing her chipped teeth.

"Oh! My daddy says Draco Malfoy is a person who was once a bad boy but then he realized he should be a better boy," Lily said outright.

"Draco is my brother, I was adopted by mummy and daddy when Draco left because they missed him at home," Alyssa said timidly.

"Really? Cool!"

_My little girl met a new friend just the other day._

Alyssa giggled. So did Lily. They both talked about themselves before running to the swings.

_On the playground at school. Between the tires and the swings._

Harry was reading the paper when Lily trudged through the front door. "Hi Lily, how was school?" Harry asked.

"It was okay, I have a new bestfriend!" Lily said with a wide grin.

"Really? That's great!" Harry said with a smile.

Suddenly Lily's lip quivered before a stream of tears flowed seamlessly down her pale soft cheeks. Harry hurried over to her and picked her up. "Shhh, there, come on Lily, what's getting at you?" Harry murmered softly.

_But she came home with tear filled eyes._

It took a good ten minutes to calm Lily down before she said "Daddy, Alyssa lies."

_and said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies."_

Harry didn't know what the whole fuss was about. He thought Alyssa just cheated on a small board game. 'Ah, the whims o#f youth' he thought wistfully.

_Well I just brushed it off at first._

But nontheless, Harry didn't realize what Lily had been told.

_'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt._

Harry also didn't think of to what Lily might have seen around Alyssa.

_or the things she had seen_

But to make her feel better, Harry asked, "What? Tell me."

_I wasn't ready when I said, "You can tell me."_

Lily said, "Alyssa lies to the classroom! Alyssa lies everyday at school! Alyssa lies to the teachers to cover up every owie she gets from her mummy and daddy," Lily sniffled.

Harry froze. He didn't realize it was that bad. "What's Alyssa's last name?" he asked gently.

"Malfoy."

Harry felt his blood run cold. So it was MALFOY who had been abusing his own daughter. 'Wait, I thought Malfoy had a SON named Scorpius' Harry thought. He made a mental note to visit him that day.

Lily went to her room while Harry got his coat and made his way over a few blocks. He knocked on Malfoy's door angrily. When Mslfoy answered, Harry said, " My Lily has befriended your little Alyssa, and Lily tells me you've been abusing her! Well tell me?" Harry spat angrily.

Malfoy looked taken aback. "Alyssa? My little SISTER?" he asked incrediously.

"Sister?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah. When I left, mum and dad adopted Alyssa," Malfoy said.

"Oh, er sorry then," Harry said turning red.

"It's okay. I should have known though!" Draco said frustrated.

"Known what?" Harry asked.

"That my parents only adopted Alyssa for one reason," Draco stated simply.

"And that is?"

"To take my place," Draco replied dryly.

Harry looked befuddled. "Come in," Draco said.

Harry obliged. Draco led them to the living room and they took a seat. "You see, when I was little, my parents well, they had a 'special way of punishment, catch my drift, so when I left for good, they needed something to take out their anger on, so they got Alyssa," Draco explained looking pale.

Harry thought relentlessly. As he left he thought about Lily's exact words... Alyssa lies...

That night Harry tucked her in and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before leaving quietly.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep._

Right before he left, he heard Lily say something softly.

_As I stepped out the room I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet._

"God bless mummy, daddy and Alyssa, she really needs you God!

_"God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa  
oh I know she needs you bad _

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise._

Harry tossed and turned over and over that night. Ginny felt the movement and awoke saying, "Harry, really."

"Oh I'm sorry Gin, I'm just thinking of Lily's friend Alyssa. Lily says she's abused. I went to see Draco today and explained to me that Alyssa is his replacement for his parents. They abused him, so when he left, they got Alyssa," Harry sighed.

The two debated and talked before Ginny drifted into sleep. Harry still thought relentlessly.

_I had the worse night of sleep in years._

Harry kept trying to think of ideas that'll make Lily feel better and Alyssa too.

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_

But then it hit Harry, he knew what to do now.

_I knew just what it was I had to do_

The next day, Lily brought home Alyssa. Harry surveyed her closely. The girl was small and petite with snakelike arms and legs. Her hair was an ebony black and her eyes a soft brown.

On Monday, he arrived with Lily at school. Harry noticed the teacher was pale as she told him the horrible news.

_But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

Harry tried to think of a way to break the news to Lily, who was tugging on his sleeve, demanding to know why everyone looked so sad.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad_

Harry felt a lump in his throat grow bigger with every demanding question she asked.

_The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked_

Harry felt himself crying.

_Until I felt the tears ran down my face_

"Lily, Alyssa isn't going to be in school now."

_And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

Lily's bottom lip started to quiver. "Why!" she wailed.

"She doesn't lie anymore, she's up in heaver with Jesus, watching down on us," Harry replied holding Lily as tears streamed down her face.

_She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus_

'Because no one did anything,' Harry thought to himself.

_Because there's nothing anyone would do_

Harry felt himself crying wen Lily asked, "Daddy, why did Alyssa lie!"

_Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lied  
Oh Daddy, oh daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies_

* * *

here ya go! In case you didn't know, Alyssa Lies, is about a young girl who meets another who is physically abused by her parents. STOP ABUSE!


End file.
